Struggling
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: Jake and Rose are mortal enemies...but yet are in uncinditional love. What are their feelings when they make the shocking discovery? Read and find out! Wow...that's a bad summary...sorry ya'll!
1. Ski Trip

**A/N: Heyyy everybody! So this is my first ADJL fic and I am sooo excited about it! This one is just kind of a couple chapters about Jake and Rose's feelings when they find out that they are enemies. This one takes place during the Ski Trip episode when Jake finds out she is Huntsgirl. Enjoy!**

Rose was the Huntsgirl.

Jake could not stop playing those four words over and over in his head as he miserably packed his bag for the trip home.

He didn't believe it when Trixie and Spud tried to convince him of Rose's identity, and he still didn't believe it now. He couldn't.

Even though he saw with his own eyes who she really was, Jake did not have the will to accept it.

Rose was a good person. Beautiful, smart, and funny. How could a girl like her be a cold-hearted killer?

_Right. It's because she was born to be. Face it Jake you can never be with her, _Jake said to himself as he left his room, making his way to the lobby.

Just as Jake passed a room with the door cracked open, he noticed a blonde head zip by, following a murmur of voices. It was Rose and Trixie's room.

"Ear of the dragon," He muttered and pressed his body against the wall, out of their sight.

"Girl you be trippin' if you think you're gettin' of the hook with Jake," Trixie snapped at the blonde while she packed her bag.

Rose, plumped down on her bed, ran a hand through her thick curls. "I know Trixie and I feel terrible. But I-"

"Well you should!" Tixie interrupted. "That boy was so excited to spend this weekend with you and you just ran off to go slay his drag-…I mean what ever it was you were doing," She said, turning away and stopping herself before she could blabber that she knew Rose's secret.

Rose, not seeming to notice, put her face in her hands. Her shoulders began to tremble and her knees wobbled. She took in a deep breath to stop herself from crying. "I screwed up really bad Trixie. But I want to make things right with him…if he'll let me,"

Trixie sighed. She looked into Rose's sad, blue eyes and almost started to feel sorry for the girl. She then shook the thought out of her head. Here, sitting in front of her was the mortal enemy of her best friend. If Trixie could help it, Jake needed to stay away from Rose, no matter how hard it hurt him.

And she knew Jake would kill her if he heard what she was about to say. "Look Rose, you might not want to hear it but I don't think you and Jakie are all that right for each other. Ya'll just don't seem ta fit…ya know?"

Before he could hear Rose's response, Jake put his dragon ear away and moved from the wall. "Oh Rose," He whispered and walked slowly to the elevator.

Later on, Jake sat on the bus talking to Trixie when he felt a warm presence near. He looked up and sure enough it was Rose.

"Hey Jake," She said, giving him a glowing smile. "I'm really sorry we couldn't hang out this weekend,"

Jake crossed his arms, trying to avoid her dazzling blue eyes, "You were busy," He said with a humph. _Busy trying to kill me._

His smirk didn't seem to throw her off. She continued, ignoring Trixie's glare. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me? Is this seat taken?" She asked, pointing to the empty space next to him.

Her question cut Jake off. He suddenly began to think about all of the moments they had shared. From the time they danced together when they both got ditched to the time he had saved her from the fall down the stairs.

Even when they had made a snow man a few days earlier; not to forget their many attempted kisses.

But then came the image of when he had pulled of her glove, revealing the birthmark, when they were fighting as Huntsgirl and dragon. Jake's heart ached.

_Dude, you're the American Dragon. She is your enemy,_ a voice inside his head told him. He forced himself to look away from her. "Sorry, it is," He said regretfully. He shut his eyes as he felt her presence drift away.

"It was the right thing to do Jakie," Trixie said, feeling heart felt for her friend after watching the whole thing.

Jake sighed, not answering her. He slumped in his seat as the bust started to make its way back to New York.

**Sooo what'd ya think so far? The next chapter is when Rose finds out that Jake is a dragon in the finale of Season 1 (don't remember what that one is called) Please R&R I love hearing from you all let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters…I'm always open for ideas!**


	2. The Hunted

**Here's the second chapter! Thank you to ada69 who refreshed my memory that this takes place after 'The Hunted' episode I don't really know what I'm going to do after this. Maybe a confrontation followed by lots of fluff!:D Not sure yet but ill try to get something new up soon! **

"Rose! No!" The dragon yelled at her with plea.

Rose's eyes widened as she doused her glowing stick. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Wha-what did you just call me?" She stuttered with surprise.

"Rose," The dragon repeated, gazing at her with gentle eyes. "If you want to say good-bye, say it to my human face," He said, then transformed into a boy. "Rose, it's me," He urged.

_Oh no. It can't be._ Rose thought as her knees began to buckle. "Jake?" She chocked then removed her mask to get a better look at him.

No words were exchanged as the two stared at one another, betrayal and heart break in each glance. Rose was in utter shock. Her heart was beating so fast and so loud she was sure Jake could hear it. _I can't kill him…I won't. But we both have to get out of here._

A glare formed in her eyes and she charged towards him. With a loud, attacking cry, she ignited her stick and cut Jake's bindings before fleeing into the forest.

"Rose! Wait!" She cringed at Jake's call to her, but kept running. When she knew she was far away, Rose collapsed against a tree to catch her breath.

Tears began to soak her eyes as she angrily threw her stick to the ground. "Why Jake? Why did it have to be you?" She muttered aloud.

Her entire body felt numb as she slumped down to the ground. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, then released her destroyed cries.

It felt like hours when she knew that she didn't have any tears left. For all that mattered, it probably had been.

Rose stood up and started down at her Huntstick vefore slowly picking it up. Knowing that the Huntsclan would be looking for her, she put her mask back on and strode out of the forest.

**X**

When she finally sulked into her bedroom that night, a new set of tears threatened to escape her eyes.

How could this happen? How could Jake Long, the only person in the world she had ever truly loved, be her enemy? And not just any enemy; the one that she had worked her whole life to kill. Rose suddenly felt nausea purse through her body at the thought.

_You should have seen this coming Rose._ She scolded herself. She looked over at the framed picture of her and Jake from the fall dance. She picked it up and gazed at in longingly.

_I can't ever see him again. What if he hates me? He probably does. Way to go, Rose. You blew it. Every good chance you had. _She slammed the frame face down on her nightstand and crumbled down to the floor. She buried her face in the crook of her arms and her shoulders began to shake as she released the tears.

_Why does this hurt so much?_ She wondered. _I mean, he's just a boy, right? It never would have lasted._ Rose knew that was a total lie. _Oh, don't try to kid yourself Rose. You love him. _She argued with her mind. _You love him and there's nothing you can do about it._

Rose sighed as she sat up, leaning against her bed. She closed her eyes, reliving the small but precious moments she had shared with Jake. She smiled to herself at how cocky and shy he was when she was around him. He could act like such a dork sometimes, but he sure was cute while doing it.

Then Rose's happy memories turned to all of the times they had fought one another as Huntsgirl and Dragon. Rose suddenly hated herself for the number of times when she had almost killed him. Jake wasn't the monster. She was.

"Jake…please. Forgive me," She whispered before breaking out into tears once more.

**Sorry that these two chapters are so short! I feel really bad but there is so much that I can think of but I promise to add more once I whip something up! Please R&R and share ideas if you have any I love hearing from you all!**


End file.
